¿Quién dijo que los Slytherin no tenían corazón?
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Regulus Black conoció a Bridget Gillinghan un día de invierno y nunca imaginó que ella se convertiría en alguien tan importante en su vida.


**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

_**"****Este fic forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**."_

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que los Slytherin no tenían corazón?**

_**La risa es el sol que ahuyenta el invierno del rostro humano** (Victor Hugo)_

Se conocieron en invierno. El joven Slytherin de quince años volvía de la salida del Hogsmeade, dirección al castillo. La gabardina negra cubría su torso, las manos en los bolsillos y dejando pisadas en la nieve que había caído la noche anterior. Había sido mala idea acudir con Barty Crouch, porque su compañero de casa no era una persona muy... muy discreta.

Finalmente había decidido dejarle a él, y a otros tantos de Slytherin, incluidos Rabastan Lestrange o Evan Rosier, en un local tomando cervezas de mantequilla, pasando frío, hablando de temas que poco le interesaban. Cómo si él no tuviera cosas mejores…

Se hubiera dirigido al calor del interior del colegio de no haber vuelto la mirada al lago, queriendo ver si se había congelado. No estaba congelado, pero tampoco estaba sólo. Una chica de abrigo blanco y pantalones negros intentaba alcanzar su pañuelo, caído al lago, con una larga rama, sin embargo no llegaba.

Regulus se acercó con pasos tranquilos. No es que ahora formara parte de una congregación de hermanitas de la caridad, simplemente sentía que como la chica siguiera con tales acciones, acabaría dentro del lago, y seguramente con su consiguiente pulmonía.

Aparentemente, la chica no notó del acercamiento del chico, hasta que no le escuchó hablar

—Wingardium Leviosa—Un hechizo sencillo que le llevó el pañuelo de hilo blanco desde el lago hasta sus manos enguantadas.

Ella se volvió para mirarle y se mordió el labio. Regulus la examinó con la mirada. En aquellos momentos no era capaz de asociar su cara con un nombre o una casa, pero sin duda alguna la conocía.

—Gracias—Murmuró acercándose al Slytherin mientras extendía su mano para coger el pañuelo, sin alzar la mirada.

Regulus interpretó el gesto de ella como de alguien que sabía el lugar al que pertenecía, demasiado lejos en la escala de él.

—Podrías haber utilizado tu varita y no haber perdido el tiempo de esa forma—Le lanzó el pañuelo para evitar que sus manos se tocaran por accidente. Ella lo cogió al vuelo.

—Se me olvidó en el dormitorio. No tenía pensamiento de que algo así fuera a ocurrir—Guardó el pañuelo empapado en un bolsillo del abrigo, antes de volver a dirigirse hacia el chico.—¿Vuelves del Hogsmeade?

El Slytherin la miró extrañado. ¿Acaso andaba intentando hacerse la simpática con él? No lo iba a conseguir tan fácilmente, se dio media vuelta y prosiguió con su camino hacia el castillo. Pero ella no le dejó así por las buenas. Corriendo se puso a su lado.

—No me ignores—Llevaba las manos a las espaldas y Regulus se preguntó dónde había quedado la timidez que había tenido hacía unos instantes.

—¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó con pesadez lanzando un largo suspiro sin ni siquiera mirarla en ningún momento.

—¿Por qué me has ayudado?—Sonaba confundida.

Eso mismo se preguntó él. Se detuvo abruptamente y ella con él. No negaría que la miró de arriba abajo. Castaña, ojos verdes, más bajita que él, pero sin la redondez de un rostro más joven. Era guapa. Bastante guapa. No pudo evitar preguntarse si su acercamiento buscaba dobles intenciones. Con las mujeres nunca se podía saber.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer—Responde tras un rato, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué fueran ahora mejores amigos para siempre? Que esperara sentada, Regulus Black no era de esos.

Hizo gesto de volver a echar a andar, pero entonces la escuchó hablar, y volvió a detenerse de golpe.

—Eres raro

¿Aquella chica que intentaba coger un pañuelo con un palo le llamaba raro? ¿A él? No pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa que se ocultó tras la mano enguantada en cuero negro con el interior de pelo.

—Me gusta—Declaró ella después haciendo que Regulus no pudiera ocultar un sonrojo en su rostro.

Esa situación estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Sin despedirse se dirigió al castillo, donde debía de haber ido desde un comienzo. Atrás quedaba aquella extraña chica, pero aun así volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

—¡Adiós, Regulus!

El moreno no se volvió, pero podría asegurar que la chica le estaba despidiendo con una mano que seguramente estaba fría. Y mentalmente se vio a si mismo cogiéndole esa mano para calentarla, aunque pronto desechó ese pensamiento tan poco impropio de él.


End file.
